I don't know what happened
by Chl007
Summary: Il y avait moi, bercée par la voiture. Et puis, à un moment, il y a eu lui. J'étais fatiguée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou bien ai-je réellement embrassé Genesis Rhapsodos ?


**I don't know what happened**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENT À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La voiture tressautait sur la route. Ça ne me gênait pas. En fond sonore, il y avait la radio, une vieille chanson de Goldman. Je fredonnais sans y penser, par automatisme, le nez presque collé à la vitre. Même si je ne voyais rien. Dehors, c'était la nuit noire. On roulait en pleine campagne. Je ne distinguais que les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre. J'étais totalement tournée sur le côté pour faire face à la portière. La ceinture me cisaillait douloureusement le cou, mais ça m'était égal. Ça m'aidait à rester éveillée.

On roulait depuis des heures. Partir en vacances, c'était bien, mais cette fois on allait à l'autre bout de la France. Il fallait se taper toute la route avant. Papa, maman et moi, on se relayait au volant, pendant que mon petit frère jouait tranquillement à la DS, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. J'étais en conduite accompagnée, alors il fallait bien en profiter. On était partis de la maison à dix heures du matin, on avait mangé sur une aire d'autoroute vers une heure. Maintenant, il était presque neuf heures du soir, et on n'était pas encore arrivés. _Un peu moins d'une heure_ , m'avait dit maman avec un sourire, cinq minutes plus tôt.

Face à ma fenêtre, j'ai étouffé un soupir. J'avais toujours détesté les longs trajets en voiture. Pour ne rien arranger, conduire m'avait épuisée. Mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, le tracé imprévisible mais toujours semblable des gouttes de pluie tristes et froides sur la vitre n'avait rien de passionnant. Mais c'était ainsi. Il m'était toujours difficile de m'endormir.

Je suis longtemps restée comme ça, sans bouger. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti mes paupières commencer à s'alourdir. Depuis plusieurs minutes, j'avais arrêté de chantonner tout bas. Je me suis retournée vers l'autre côté de la voiture, et mon frère qui dormait, toujours avec son casque. J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai moi aussi posé ma tête contre mon siège, avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Mais comme à chaque fois, j'ignorais pourquoi, une part de moi-même semblait en avoir décidé autrement et faisait tout pour me garder réveillée. Ça m'horripilait mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Le temps a passé.

Les chansons ont défilé à la radio. Certaines m'étaient connues, d'autres non.

Elles me paraissaient un peu plus lointaines à chaque fois. Pourtant, je n'étais toujours pas endormie. Seulement dans un état de semi-conscience.

J'ai bougé à cause d'un soubresaut plus violent que les autres – papa avait dû rouler dans un trou. Je ne me suis pas repositionnée tout de suite, et ma tête a glissé le long du siège central.

Jusqu'à ce que ma joue entre en contact avec une surface de cuir, tiède et souple.

Je n'ai pas réagi. Il fallait un peu de temps à mon cerveau embrumé pour analyser ce que ça voulait dire et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand enfin j'ai commencé à me dire que ce n'était pas normal, alors j'ai lutté pour entrouvrir les paupières un bref instant. Ça m'a suffi. En apercevant dans la pénombre le pan d'un manteau rouge, j'ai compris.

Genesis. Qui d'autre ?

Ça arrive à tout le monde, de faire croire qu'on est un peu cinglé, de parler tout seul de temps à autre. Alors je ne choque personne quand ça m'arrive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis la seule à les voir, et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Mais ils sont toujours là, avec moi.

Et ce soir-là, c'était lui qui était apparu pour m'accompagner dans ma léthargie. Genesis Rhapsodos.

Je l'avais rencontré un peu plus tard que les autres, quand j'avais découvert _Crisis Core_. Je l'aimais bien… Il était sympa. Un peu vaniteux sur les bords, oui. Mais c'était un bon ami malgré tout. Loyal et fidèle. Comme tous ceux que j'avais pu rencontrer avant lui.

Après l'avoir reconnu, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Ce moment était hors du temps. J'étais au bord de l'inconscience, et pourtant, je discernais encore vaguement les voix de papa et de maman, à l'avant, qui râlaient parce que la route était mal indiquée, et que la batterie du GPS faiblissait. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, derrière, je luttais inconsciemment contre le sommeil, apaisée de sentir contre moi la présence d'un de ces amis qui n'existaient qu'à mes yeux. La voiture et la musique me berçaient. Les paroles de mes parents me berçaient. Sa respiration à _lui_ , et la douceur d'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui me caressait la joue, me berçaient.

Et pourtant, je ne dormais pas.

La pluie a redoublé, une douce symphonie contre le pare-brise et les vitres.

 _Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac-tac-tac-tac._

Papa a augmenté la vitesse des essuie-glaces en pestant.

 _Fssh-fssh. Fssh-fssh. Fssh-fssh._

J'ai appuyé un peu plus ma tête contre l'épaulière de Genesis. Il a décroisé les bras. Contre ma hanche, je sentais les contours de _Loveless_ , qu'il avait dû glisser dans sa poche. Une fois, on avait passé la soirée ensemble. Il me l'avait récité de bout en bout. Ça ne m'avait pas aidé à dormir, au contraire je l'écoutais dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Il racontait si bien cette pièce de théâtre. Il aurait dû être comédien.

Son bras a bougé légèrement contre moi. Ses cheveux aussi, sur ma joue. Le bourdonnement de la voiture était de plus en plus sourd. Les voix de mes parents, de plus en plus lointaines.

Mais sa respiration était toujours là, tout près de mon oreille. Calme et paisible. Réconfortante.

Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité.

À cet instant, je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

Les minutes ont passées. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. Que mes parents ne retrouvent jamais le gîte où l'on était censés passer nos vacances, et qu'on roule en voiture pendant toujours, eux parlant doucement pour ne pas nous réveiller, mon petit frère dormant comme une souche, et moi, juste installée comme ça, contre Genesis.

J'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais même pas salué quand il était apparu. Et cette mission qu'il devait avoir effectué quelques jours plus tôt avec Sephiroth… Je voulais lui demander comment elle s'était passée. Ces pensées m'ont un peu ramené du côté de l'éveil. J'ai rouvert les yeux, doucement, sans bouger, d'abord. Devant, le pare-brise flou, la lueur blafarde et diffuse des phares, et papa qui roulait doucement, rendu prudent par ce déluge. _Elle n'aurait pas aimé conduire par ce temps…_ a murmuré maman au loin. C'était de moi qu'elle parlait. Elle avait raison.

Et juste à côté de moi, le manteau de Genesis qui se dissimulait dans la pénombre ambiante. Mes yeux sont restés posés sur ce bout de tissu rouge sombre pendant un moment. Longtemps après, j'ai entrouvert les lèvres et j'ai murmuré, tout bas, pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre :

 **« Gen. »**

Il ne m'en avait jamais voulu de l'appeler par ce surnom. Il n'a rien répondu. Alors, lentement, mon regard a suivi son corps. J'ai observé ses genoux, sa taille enserrée dans ce manteau, son torse que me dissimulait une partie de son épaulière de cuir sur laquelle j'avais toujours ma joue posée. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour me redresser. J'avais à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de parler. Et je me sentais si bien, ainsi.

Mon visage a pivoté pour enfin se lever vers le sien, vérifier s'il m'avait entendue.

Au moment même où, sans un bruit, il baissait la tête vers moi.

Je ne peux même pas dire que nos bouches se sont rencontrées. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un baiser. On s'est juste effleurés, nos lèvres se sont caressées une seconde, comme un souffle d'air, comme quelque chose d'irréel. Comme par inadvertance. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'est tout de suite reculé. Ou bien c'était moi ?

Et on s'est regardés dans les yeux.

Des mèches tombaient devant son visage. Malgré la pénombre, je distinguais l'éclat brillant de ses yeux bleus. Sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait rien. Pas de sourire, pas de rictus amer. Rien.

Il me regardait. Je le regardais. Sans un mot.

J'étais fatiguée, je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Genesis était mon ami. J'avais des rapports douteux, officiels ou officieux, avec beaucoup d'autres hommes. Avec eux, il y avait des sous-entendus de ce genre. Quelques gestes déplacés, parfois. Des baisers volés, de temps en temps, entre deux portes.

Mais pas avec lui.

Jamais avec lui.

 **« Gen… ? »** ai-je soufflé doucement.

Ce geste me demandait tant d'efforts. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de lever une main, pour la porter lentement à ma bouche, comme si effleurer mes lèvres de mes doigts aurait pu m'aider à y voir plus clair, comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Avant que mon bras n'ait effectué la moitié du chemin, il avait refermé sa main chaude, toujours gantée de cuir, sur la mienne. Il avait emprisonné mes doigts entre les siens. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter. Il a reposé ma main sur ma cuisse. Il ne m'a pas lâchée ensuite. Il ne me faisait pas mal… Il me tenait la main, simplement. Puis il m'a attirée de nouveau contre lui. _Dors_ , ai-je cru l'entendre murmurer. Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Et j'étais si fatiguée.

Je me suis dit que je remettrais de l'ordre dans mes pensées plus tard.

J'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule sans plus réfléchir, et le sommeil m'a rattrapé, comme ça, immédiatement.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Ma chérie ? Réveille-toi… On est arrivés… »**

C'est la voix de maman qui m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. Elle avait ouvert ma portière et me secouait doucement, penchée sur moi. On était arrêtés sur un petit parking. Au loin, j'entendais des valises crisser dans les graviers. Papa devait être en train de rentrer nos affaires pendant que maman nous réveillait, mon frère et moi. J'ai hoché la tête et pris quelques minutes pour sortir du sommeil. Je me suis redressée, je me suis étirée, j'ai bâillé.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers le siège central, Genesis n'était plus là.

Je suis sortie de la voiture avec mon frère, on a récupéré les derniers sacs dans le coffre et on a rejoint papa. On a laissé le plus gros des valises au centre de l'espace salon-salle à manger on déballerait tout demain. Maman s'est contentée de nous donner nos affaires de toilette et nos pyjamas. Une demi-heure plus tard, on était tous au lit. Papa et maman dormaient au rez-de-chaussée. Mon frère et moi, on avait chacun notre chambre à l'étage. Il était presque vingt-trois heures.

Couchée dans le noir, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux grands ouverts, je ne dormais toujours pas. Et cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil avant deux heures du matin. Ce moment où les lèvres de Genesis avaient frôlé les miennes repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas. Le lendemain, tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais une sale tête. C'était certainement vrai.

Quand on s'est revus par la suite, Gen n'a jamais abordé le sujet. Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas osé. Et tout a continué normalement entre nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me demande parfois s'il se souvient de cette soirée.

Je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas rêvé.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Cette idée d'OS me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois... Alors cet après-midi, je me suis installée au clavier et je me suis lancée._ _C'était parti... J'ai pris comme c'est venu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Court, je sais... Le principe des histoires sans logique, sans explications, sans lendemains..._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt._ _Bisous !_


End file.
